Idol
Idols (アイドル Aidoru) are performers who sing and dance in concert performances. They consist of singers, dancers, and fashion models, who perform for all the fans and people watching to lift their spirits - and push themselves toward becoming Divine Rank Idols. Notable Idols *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Eiko *Shion Todo *Leona West *Dorothy West *Love Tochiotome *New *Mew * Faruru * Hanana * Nene Tokuda * Aira Harune (Movie-exclusive) * Mia Hanazono * Naru Ayase (Movie-exclusive) * Nao * Mikan Shiratama * Aroma Kurosu * Fuwari Midorikaze * Ajimi Kiki * Hibiki Shikyoin * Cosmo Hojo * Chanko * Gaaruru * Non Manaka ** Junon ** Pinon ** Kanon * Chiri Tsukikawa * Pepper Taiyou *Yui Yumekawa *Nino Nijiro *Michiru Kouda *Shuuka Hanazono *Jewlie *Janice *Galala•S•Leep *Falala•A•Larm *Shougo Yumekawa *Koyoi Takase *Asahi Mitaka Retired Idols *Himeka Manaka *Gloria Ookanada * Aira Harune * Mia Hanazono * Naru Ayase Notable Idol Units Active *SoLaMi♡SMILE *Dressing Pafé *NMews Sisters *Gaarumageddon **Aromageddon *Tricolore *NonSugar *Ucchari Big-Bangs *MY☆DREAM *WlTH *EVER GOLD Disbanded *SoLaMi♡Dressing *Saints (retired) *SoLaMageddon Mi *Dressing Flower *Cosmic Omurice da Vinci *CelePara Opera Company *FriendAll *Triangle Idol Ranking Idols are split into various rankings depending on unknown measures. Each rank is divided into different sections. *'Divine' (神アイドル, Kami Aidoru) **Eternal Idol (えいえんのアイドル, Eien no Aidoru) **Miracle Idol (キセキのアイドル, Kiseki no Aidoru) **Legendary Idol (でんせつのアイドル, Densetsu no Aidoru) **Unbeatable Idol (むてきのアイドル, Muteki no Aidoru) **Shining Idol (かがやきのアイドル, Kagayaki no Aidoru) **Fantasista Idol (ファンタジスタアイドル, Fantajisuta Aidoru) **Absolute Idol (ぜったいアイドル, Zettai Aidoru) *'Top' (トップ, Toppu) **Perfect Idol (パーフェクトアイドル, Pāfekuto Aidoru) **Serious Idol (マジアイドル, Maji Aidoru) **Charismatic Idol (カリスマアイドル, Karisuma Aidoru) **Beloved Idol (あいされアイドル, Aisare Aidoru) **E~veryone's Idol (み～んなのアイドル, Min'na no Aidoru) **National Idol (こくみんてきアイドル, Kokuminteki Aidoru) *'Major' (メジャー, Mejā) **Selective Idol (せんばつアイドル, Senpatsu Aidoru) **Super Busy Idol (おおいそがしアイドル, Ooisogashi Aidoru) **Idol on Demand (ひっぱりだこアイドル, Hipparidako Aidoru) **Famous Idol (ゆうめいアイドル, Yuumei Aidoru) **Familiar Idol (おなじみアイドル, Onajimi Aidoru) **Hottest Idol (うれっこアイドル, Urekko Aidoru) *'Debut' (デビュー, Debyū) **Verge of Big Break (ブレイクすんぜん, Bureiku Sunzen) **Decisive Idol (いちおしアイドル, Ichioshi Aidoru) **Idol of Interest (ちゅうもくのアイドル, Chuumoku no Aidoru) **Rookie Idol (しんじんアイドル, Shinjin Aidoru) **Promising Idol (きたいのアイドル, Kitai no Aidoru) **Hatchling Idol (ひよっこアイドル, Hiyokko Aidoru) *'Student' (研究生, Kenkyūsei) **Idol Egg (アイドルのたまご, Aidoru no Tamago) **Idol Gemstone (アイドルのげんせき, Aidoru no Genseki) **Twinkling Student (キラキラけんきゅうせい, Kirakira Kenkyūsei) **Persevering Student (がんばりけんきゅうせい, Ganbari Kenkyūsei) **Fledging Student (かけだしけんきゅうせい, Kakedashi Kenkyūsei) **Shining Student (ピカピカけんきゅうせい, Pikapika Kenkyūsei) **PriPara Debut (プリパラデビュー, Puripara Debyū) Current Idol Ranking * Laala Manaka - Student Class → Debut Class (Episode 11) → Major Class (Episode 38) → Divine Idol (Episode 138) * Mirei Minami - Student Class → Debut Class (Episode 06) → Major Class (Episode 38) → Top Class (Episode 84) → Divine Idol (Episode 138) * Sophie Hojo - Debut Class → Major Class (Episode 38) → Top Class (Episode 79) → Divine Idol (Episode 138) * New - Major Class * Mew - Major Class * Shion Todo - Student Class → Major Class (Episode 38) → God Idol (Episode 189) * Dorothy West - Debut Class → Major Class (Episode 38) → God Idol (Episode 189) * Leona West - Student Class → Debut Class (Episode 18) → Major Class (Episode 38) → God Idol (Episode 189) * Faruru → Debut Class (Episode 26) → Major Class (Episode 58) → Top Class (Episode 70) *Mikan Shiratama → Debut Class (Episode 40) → Major Class (Episode 77) *Aroma Kurosu → Debut Class (Episode 40) → Major Class (Episode 77) * Fuwari Midorikaze → Debut Class (Episode 52) * Hibiki Shikyoin → Top Class (Episode 74) * Junon → Debut Class (Episode 92) → Major Class (Episode 98) * Kanon → Debut Class (Episode 94) → Major Class (Episode 98) * Pinon → Major Class (Episode 98) * Jewlie - Divine Idol * Janice - Divine Idol * Non Manaka → Debut Class (Episode 120) * Chiri Tsukikawa → Debut Class (Episode 120) * Pepper Taiyou → Debut Class (Episode 120) Gallery How3 img03.jpg|Idol Ranking System prad5-1158.jpg|Laala Ranking Up (Debut Class) prad5-1889.jpg|Leona Ranking Up (Debut Class) prad5-2634.jpg|Faruru Ranking Up (Debut Class) prad5-3809.jpg|SoLaMi Dressing Ranking Up (Major Class) prad5-5239.jpg|Fuwari Ranking Up (Debut Class) 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午09.15.30.png|Faruru Ranking Up (Top Class) MIREI IS A TOP CLASS.png|Mirei Ranking Up (Top Class) 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 (1) (1).png|Sophie Ranking Up (Top Class) PPE5ranking.png prad5-0701.jpg prad5-0702.jpg NonSugar Ranking Up (Debut Class).JPG|NonSugar Ranking Up (Debut Class) Trivia * Tricolore and NonSugar have the same idol types. Non and Faruru are lovely, Chiri and Hibiki are celeb, and Pepper and Fuwari are natural * SoLaMi♡SMILE is the only unit to have a lovely, cool, and pop type idol. **Followed by Triangle,then MY☆DREAM which also has a lovely, cool, and pop type idol. * Dressing Pafé, Ucchari Big-Bangs, and Gaarumageddon all have double of one type of idol. Dressing Pafe has two pop, Ucchari Big-Bangs has two premium, and Garumaggedon has two lovely. *Ucchari Big-Bangs is the latest unit in Parajuku Pripara. While EVER GOLD is the newest and latest unit in Paparajuku Pripara. *When Divine Idols perform on their own or without the full team, their autographs will be shown behind them after their Cyalume Change. However, when they perform as a team, it will be their unit logo that is shown in place of their autographs. Category:Important Terms Category:Idol